fatal_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Flash (Wally West)
|-|Rebirth= |-|Flash= |-|Kid Flash= Summary Wally West is a fictional superhero that appears in American comic books published by DC Comics. He is the first Kid Flash and the third to ever take the name Flash after Jay Garrick and Barry Allen. The character was the redheaded nephew of the existing Flash's girlfriend and later wife, Iris West. During a visit to the Central City police laboratory where Barry Allen worked, the freak accident that gave Allen his powers repeated itself, bathing Wally in electrically charged chemicals. Now possessing the same powers as the Flash, Wally donned a smaller-sized copy of Barry Allen's Flash outfit and became the young crime-fighter known as Kid Flash. Wally had a strained relationship with his own parents and often looked to his beloved aunt and uncle for moral support and guidance. He made his first appearance as the Kid Flash in the Silver Age of Comic Books with his story arcs as Kid Flash remaining canonical even after the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Wally took up the mantle of the Flash following the death of Barry Allen in the same crisis, joined the Justice League, and solidified himself as the primary Flash from 1986 to 2009 in the DC universe. However, Barry Allen returned from the Speed Force, revealing he had never died but instead been trapped there. With Barry's return and making the decision to save his mother by traveling back in time, Barry created the Flashpoint story line in 2011 that rebooted the entire DC multiverse into the New 52 canon. In doing this, Barry unknowingly erased the Wally readers knew from the new timeline. However, with the introduction of DC Rebirth in 2016, the original Wally West has returned, revealing that he has been trapped inside the Speed Force ever since Flashpoint and he remembers everything from the original Pre-Flashpoint timeline. After restoring the memories of Wally's existence to Barry and Dick Grayson, Wally warns both Superman and Batman that a threat is looming over the entire multiverse. Deciding to join the Titans, Wally has taken up the mantle of Flash once again, earning Barry's approval and proving once and for all that he really is the fastest man alive. He was created by John Broome and Carmine Infantino in Flash ''#110 in 1959. Powers and Stats '''Key: Rebirth' Tier: 4-B Name: Flash / Wally West Epithets: The Fastest Man Alive Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 20's (physically), 30's (mentally) Race: Metahuman Classification: Speedster / Superhero / Founding Member of the Teen Titans / Founding Member of the Titans / Former Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Super Speed, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Constructs, Intangibility, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Healing Factor, Speed Steal, Speed Dump, Limited Reality Warping Attack Potency: Solar System level (1.78e+47 joules. Infinite Mass Punch) Speed: Infinite (1.89 octodecillion c. Seemingly as fast as he needs to be) Durability: Solar System level (1.78e+47 joules. Withstands his own Infinite Mass Punch) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Projectile Range with Speed Force Lightning Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible Mental Capacity: Gifted Fighting Experience: Class B-1 (Speed Fighting / 20 years as Kid Flash and Flash) Standard Equipment: Flash Suit, Flash Costume Ring Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Powers/Techniques/Equipment 'Powers' Speed Force Conduit: While all speedsters are powered by the force, West mainlines the power from the force itself and cannot be cut off from the source, unlike the others. Wally is the fastest of all the Flashes perhaps rivaled only by his mentor, Barry Allen. He is arguably one of the fastest beings that has ever existed.He is currently fast enough to easily break all the barriers and even enter the Speed Force. Wally has, on several occasions, traveled much faster than light and been pulled into and exited the Speed Force by his own volition. The Flash is considered to be one of the most formidable and powerful meta-humans on the planet. *'Superhuman Speed:' Wally West is by far one of the fastest beings on the planet, and is arguably one of the fastest beings to ever exist, making him one of the most powerful beings to exist. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10 are dangerous to both the people and to the environment. This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 2 miles per second, allowing him to cross the United States in about 23 minutes, or circle the world in about 3 hours, but the Speed Force has shown that, if needed, Wally West can use it to prevent such effects from occurring, hence why he is able to run at speeds much faster than light on the planet Earth without it having devastating effects on the planet. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. Wally has shown that he can achieve practically any speed he wishes and that there are no limits to his speed. He has been able to casually move beyond the speed of thought, easily move so fast that even an attack moving at the speed of light seems to be standing still and at the same time scans the face of over five hundred thousand people for a specific expression in less than a picosecond. He is able to easily save and carry over half a million people 35 miles away from a Nuclear Warhead that had already detonated including the ones at ground zero in only .0001 microseconds (10 picoseconds, or 1/100,000,000,000th of 1 second) - a feat that would require moving 13 trillion times the speed of light. He would have to make a 70 mile round trip approximately 354,667 times, as he alternated between carrying one and two people. He would therefore travel 24,826,690 miles in those 10 picoseconds, indicating he can run at 8.93 sextillion miles per hour, or slightly over 13 trillion times the speed of light. - and even move so fast that he exists everywhere at once. He is able to casually reach speeds such as 500 times the speed of light. He has moved and ran so fast, that he was capable of outrunning and defeating death itself (the Black Flash) by outracing it to the end of time/space, past entropy, the next Big Bang, and into the next Universe. Wally's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are also heightened to levels greater than any human being. He is able to easily maneuver on falling debris and objects, while moving at super-speed. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wally's reaction time is enhanced to levels far greater than any normal human being. He is able to easily perceive the movements of other speedsters, and react to danger and events. The Flash possesses enhanced senses that allow him to percieve normally at super-speed, and the ability to alter his perceptions so that falling objects can appear to be standing still. His ability to alter his own perception of time is so great, that if he wishes, the tick between a second can pass for millions of years. He can even push this ability to the point, that to him, it is as if the Universe is standing still. It does not truly stand still, it is his own perception of time that seems to stand still, and his body automatically adjusts to his perception, hence, the slower he views the world, the faster his body moves through time/space to adjust to his perception. His speed is so immeasurable that he has moved and reacted by the attosecond (an attosecond is one quintillionth of a second. To put this in perspective, one attosecond is to one second, what one second is to the age of the universe), and has even reacted and calculated by the zeptosecond (Which is one sextillionth of one second). **'Superhuman Mental Process:' The Flash's mental abilities are also increased in speed, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allowed him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of minutes, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Wally can also read at super-speed, but rarely takes advantage of this ability to learn at increased speeds, although Jay Garrick has done so and has become a jack of all trades in several disciplines and languages. *'Speed Force Aura:' The Flash's body is surrounded by what he calls his "Speed Force Aura". This aura protects him and anyone who is running with him or carried by him from the effects of using his speed. With this aura, he is able to absorb kinetic energy and negate the negative side effect of high speed travel such as friction and airborne particulate matter. Wally can also sync his aura with his children, giving him the ability to pull either of them to him with a thought. **'Superhuman Durability:' Due to his body being surrounded by his protective "Speed Force Aura," Wally's durability is heightened to whatever level of speed is required. It protects him from injury against high speed impacts, such as the punches he delivers and the ones he receives from his opponents. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Flash possesses vast superhuman endurance that is nearly inexhaustible. He was able to run non-stop for over 10 days straight without tiring against Krakkl (Who was stealing the speed of his entire race and adding it to his own. A race where every single individual could achieve the speed of light.), through time and space across existence (everywhere from the fourth dimension to the Big Bang was their track field) at speeds so far beyond light and so unimaginable, he was constantly breaking through all the barriers and even brushed the true Speed Force itself directly. Wally is capable of drawing on the Speed Force for virtually infinite energy. **'Self-Sustenance:' He has shown that he can survive in harsh environments such as space without any hindrance and has shown that he can gain all the energy he needs from the Speed Force's infinite storage of energy. **'Healing Factor:' Accelerating his healing factor while using the Speed Force to sustain him, he could heal from any injury instantly, without prematurely aging like his alternate version, Walter West. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Speed Force enhances Wally's physical strength to levels superior than the average human being. He is strong enough to lift 800lbs with no sign of physical strain, even while running with it. He has also been seen single-handedly reconstructing several ruined buildings, and moving heavy beams and girders into place. *'Speed Force Empathy:' Wally can sense when another Speed Force conduit is troubled, and can be drawn to the location of that speedster. *'Decelerated Aging:' Along with every speedster that draws from the Speed Force, the loved ones of the speedsters will gain eternal youth. *'Wind Manipulation:' By running in a circle at a certain speed, Flash is able to create a vortex with a variety of effects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. Also, able to send anyone or anything into another dimension when running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. The Flash also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. When putting out forest fires, what the Flash does when he runs around the perimeter is create a pocket tornado. The updraft lowers the temperature inside the funnel and raises the fire off the ground which takes away its fuel source. **'Limited Flight:' By spinning like a helicopter, he can even perform a limited kind of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon, the Flash has been able to fly just as other metas are able to (and there have been other flying speedsters in the past, such as the deceased Johnny Quick) because he can control his absolute molecular energy and direction and force it in the direction he wished to move without running. Though he rarely makes use of this ability as he enjoys running. The Speed Force also allows him to run in frictionless environments, as he was able to run in space itself, as casually as he was running on the ground without any outside assistance. *'Electricity Generation:' As a conduit of the Speed Force, Wally's body generates large amounts of electricity. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of him, especially when he moves at super speed. **'Energy Projection:' Wally is able to project his electrical Speed Force energy in certain cases, such as when he is giving momentum to objects. **'Energy Construct Creation:' Wally discovered if he concentrated, the Speed Force could be used to create solid constructs which he used to compose his costume. The first time he used this ability was to create a solid armor enabling him to run despite having broken legs. Later examples included sealing up the openings of his costume against disease, creating pockets for holding things, etc. His costume itself is a construct molded from the Speed Force. At times he will create walls of pressurized debris to surround an area. *'Vibrational Control:' Wally can vibrate his molecules to achieve an intangible state. If he chooses, Wally can excite the molecules of whatever substance he vibrates through to critical mass causing it to explode. While in an intangible state, the Flash is immune to any airborne viruses and can breathe regularly. He can also vibrate so fast that light does not reflect off him, rendering him invisible. **'Phasing:' The Flash has always possessed the ability to control his speed and angular momentum at the molecular level, and control his molecular interactions to allow his body to pass through any substance. **'Enhanced Vision:' By shifting his vibrational frequency, Wally was capable of seeing through the highly advanced cloaking technology of Gorilla City. *'Share Speed:' "Lending" velocity to objects or people already in motion. Since his interaction with the Speed Force, he may also lend his speed and angular momentum to another object or person. This may allow others to run alongside with the Flash. *'Steal Speed:' He is able to "steal" speed and/or momentum from anyone or anything, including beings such as Superman or Inertia effectively turning them into living statues. Also can steal speed from bullets and other fast moving objects thrown at him or at others. This ability is so great, that he once took the speed from the entire planet, and its population, including the very fast beings such as Superman, Jay Garrick etc. He cannot, however, steal speed from certain speedsters such as Professor Zoom, who creates his own negative Speed Force and is able to corrupt/negate the Speed Force, and Barry Allen who is the source of the Speed Force and its sole creator. *'Time Travel:' Wally West has shown to be able to traverse time with his own powers, unlike the other speedsters. He can traverse along the time-stream to specific points as they become visible, much like watching a movie in fast forward or reverse. In order to time travel to different periods, he must exceed light speed, which he can easily and instantly do. *'Dimensional Travel:' Wally West has shown to be able to traverse dimensions with his own powers, unlike Barry Allen, and the other speedsters. However, Wally now accelerates to the point that he is skirting the very edge of the Speed Force dimension or even entering it. In order to enter the Speed Force dimension he must exceed well beyond light speed, which he can easily and instantly do. *'Speed Force Travel:' If pushed, Wally West can actually run fast enough to travel into and trap any opponent he desires within the Speed Force itself, acting like an inescapable prison unless they too are fast enough to break the barrier surrounding the dimension for speedsters. 'Techniques' *'Infinite Mass Punch:' Traveling near the speed of light acquired the relativistic mass of such speed to impart blows which could hit with a force greater than that of "a white dwarf star", Flash's own durability regulated by the Speed Force in such cases. Relativistic effects take over as a body approaches light-speed (His control over his powers and the Speed Force is so great, that he can choose to ignore these relativistic effects if he wishes to). Visual input will begin to blueshift and his body's mass will increase towards infinity. With this ability, he was able to knock out a White Martian who was said to be as durable as Superman. 'Equipment' *'Flash Costume Ring:' Originally created by Barry Allen, it is a small ring with a spring-loaded opening. Wally West, the third Flash, uses this ring to compress and conceal his costume while operating in his civilian identity. By thumbing a small stud on the side, the top of the ring opens and releases the costume, allowing Wally the ability to change clothes at super-speed. With his reintroduction into Rebirth, Wally seems to have upgraded his ring alongside Barry's to project his suit over his body using tachyons. *'Flash Suit (currently):' Following his escape from the Speed Force following the events of Rebirth, Wally has returned as the Flash, albeit in a new suit. Not much is known about his new suit other than that it can handle all the same speed stress Barry's can, presumably even more since Wally is faster than Barry. *'Flash Suit (formerly):' Following the supposed death of Barry Allen during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Wally took on the role of Flash in his mentor's stead. Wally used the same suit Barry originally developed, a thermally stable costume that was suitable for high speed travel. The suit was made of highly compressible synthetic silk with ultrasonic welded components. The key to the suit's effectiveness was a bonded outer layer of ultra-smooth Teflon that aided in thermal dissipation and eased the high speed passage through the atmosphere. Feats Explanations Gallery Trivia Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 4 Category:Teen Titans Founders Category:Titans Members